


The Fallen Kingdom

by Lodovicus



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Jared, Evil Mark Sheppard, Heart-Sharing, M/M, Magic Jared, Magic Jensen, Pining, Soul Bond, Top Jensen, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodovicus/pseuds/Lodovicus
Summary: Jared Padalecki - A young adult living in a village under the rule of the tyrant Mark Sheppard, a kingdom where magic is outlawed, Jared and the Padalecki family must hide their true power or risk being put to death. Enter Jensen Ackles a stunning man with shining green eyes and a secret bigger than Jareds own. Jared is smitten from day one with the mysterious man but when is he hiding. Not long after Jensen arrives in Jared's village things start to change. One day Jensen sees how King Sheppard treats his subject and it becomes his mission to free this town from their Tyrant ruler and put a worth King on the throne. The Question is who?





	1. Prologue

 

In a valley surrounded by woods lay a fallen kingdom, fallen not because it had been crushed by war or time, but fallen because the ruler of the land a Tyrant named Mark Sheppard ruled over his subject with an iron fist. Once upon a time the kingdom had thrived and was the hub of a magical community until Sheppard had ascended the throne. Mark possesed none of the magical powers many of his subject did and as such he saw fit to banish and outlaw magic completely. 

After the decree was made many people left the community, some hid their powers and others fled fearing for their lives. Over time the land became frail and a shadow of its former glory. Sheppard was blind to his kingdoms slow downfall as his wealth and power pulled veil over his eyes.

But change was on the horizon. And change was beginning to happen when one day in the forrest outside his village just beyond the castle gates a young mage named Jared Padalecki is almost caught for practicing the magic which has been part of his family for generations. Keepers of the Art holding out hope that one day someone would come and restore the kingdom of Arkharna to its former glory and bring magic back to the land.

it is here our story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Ive been reading a couple of fics sent in kingdoms etc and there isnt nearly enough of them so this is my attempt at broadening the scope.
> 
> Jensens secret for those who want to know is that he is a 010001000111001001100001011001110110111101101110.....
> 
> Spoilers if you really want to know you can copy the 0's and 1's into a binary decoder and you'll have the answer.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like the premise and if you do let me know please.


	2. Escape Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is practicing his magic openly in the forest despite his parents warnings, he is almost captured by Sheppard's men.

A dragon conjured of smoke and a brilliant golden light is floating through the air around the small clearing its wings beating as it performs tricks and obeys the will of a young boy practicing his families innate magical abilities. Abilities that have long since been outlawed in the kingdom of Arkharna. As Jared stands in the clearing twisting his hands and fingers through the air his eyes trained perfectly on the dragon he has conjured he feels at peace with the world around him and it feels as if the forest is singing with joy at this ancient and powerful magic being used within its midst.

Jared is so focused on what he has conjured that he doesn't notice or hear the troop of guards coming his direction. A group of Sheppard's men no more that fifteen, but Jared is so entranced by the magic he has woven that as he pulls the dragon back around for another circle it collides with the side of one of the guards helmets. The Spell breaking on contact with the hard iron and raining down on the men in a shower of golden sparks. Jared realising what he has done and how close to danger he is takes off into the woods conjuring up a whirlwind behind him as he goes, in attempt to distract the guards.

Running for what is surly his life he whips his head over his shoulder to see if he is being followed, as expected in the distance he can hear the guards yelling and calling out to one another.

"LOOSE!" he hears one of the guards yell an arrow flying through the air towards him.

Jared ducks behind a tree as the arrow flies past.

Calling on as much power as he can, Jared slams his open palm against the ground. He watches as a golden light pulses across the ground back towards the guards, roots springing from the ground around their feet entangling them and trapping them. He hears them yell to cut through the roots, Jared smirks to himself as he runs back through the woods towards his village a close call indeed he does not doubt that his parents will inevitably punish him for using his magic so callously.

* * *

 

 "How on earth could you be so foolish?!" Sharon his mother seethes from her seat at the dinner table.

Jared had given himself away earlier that evening when the guards had walked back through the village on their way to the palace looking disheveled and dirty, his mother had immediately suspected something when he could barely contain his laughter at the look on Matt Cohens face as he trudged up the hill towards the palace. Giving Jared a quick wave as he went by. Matt was a friend of Jared's having lived in the town so long Matt and Jared had met when they were kids and he was glad to call him a friend. Matt of course did not know of Jared's family secret but Jared often wished he could confide in him but alas he could not do that to his friend, could no force him to keep a secret so great.

"I can't hide this forever. I refuse to let Sheppard and his men suppress us!" 

"Jared, you know the law, how do you think we would feel if we lost you Jared." Gerald said.

"Things will Change eventually Jared, you know the prophecy" Sharon pleaded. "We can't loose you Jared, please just be careful."

Jared looked at the floor, he knew what he did was stupid, he knew he should not be so foolish, if he was found out it would be more than just his own head on the chopping block. His entire family would be put to death, Sheppard would see to that.

"I'm Sorry" Jared finally said.

Sharon placed a hand on Jared's knee and gave him a warm smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Castle, Mark Sheppard sat on his throne, his rage barely contained that his guards had let a sorcerer escape, his jealousy of the arcane arts was deep set. He needed absolute control and this would not do. A new law would be made, if people wish to continue using magic in his community then so be it.

"Guards bring me a scholar, I wish to make a new decree, I will silence this magical threat once and for all." Sheppard commanded, a twisted smirk upon his face.

* * *

 

The new decree was posted all around the kingdom and surrounding villages and when Jared saw it, his heart fell, he had caused this, he had brought about more suffering in an already dying kingdom. Jared let a lone tear fall down his cheek as he turned and walked back towards his house.

"The use of any and all magic is strictly forbidden as was decreed at the start of my rule, as such any indication towards the use of such vile arts will result in punishment of the most severe nature. Villagers believed to contain sorcerers will henceforth be submitted to questioning and punishment until such sorcerer is discovered and tried for their crimes against the crown." The decree was signed personally by king Sheppard.

When Jared reached his room he sobbed at the stupidity of his actions. Eventually he fell to sleep exhausted from the sobbing, it was late at night that he was awoken by the beating of large wings and a roar louder than anything he had ever heard. Looking out the window of his bedroom he saw a great dragon flying around the castle.

"Let this be a warning King Sheppard, revoke your latest decree and allow magic to prosper in this land or watch your empire crumble by my might!" The dragon bellowed across the land. It was unmistakable the prophecy was beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Edited please point out any errors so i can fix them.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the first chapter.


	3. Stranger Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Sheppard refuses to bow to the will of the dragon fortifying his hatred for magic, the long forgotten Seer Ruth reveals the prophecy to Mark and Jared tries to call the dragon.

"Bring me the Seer!" Mark bellows at his guards sitting atop his thrown. "This dragon will not destroy my empire, I will not bow to it or any other creature of magic. It will be purged like the rest of my kingdom."

Two guards bow to Mark before turning and exiting through a large set of doors at the far end of the room. It is then Mark turns to Alaina a young woman standing beside his throne, it is clear she has something to say.

"My lord, do you not think it wise to heed its warning, dragons were thought to have been extinct for hundreds of years, why is it now that one chooses to reveal itself and why here. Perhaps we should follow...."

"Do not finish that sentence Alaina, or I will have you tried for treason. You may be my advisor but insubordination will not be tolerated!" Sheppard seethes at Alaina who simply bows and holds her tongue.

Mark continues to sit on his throne like a petulant child as he waits for the guards to return with the Seer. It is a short time later when the two guards that left earlier return with a short red haired woman dressed in tattered robes her skin pale like it has not seen the light of day in many years. Iron shackles adorning her wrists, large runes carved into them. One of the guards is carrying a large glass ball fixed into an iron stand, a cloud of energy can be seen swirling within the globe.

"About time!" Mark says standing from his throne. "Seer, you will tell me about this Dragon, and why he is here!"

In a thick scottish accent Ruth returns with "With all do respect your majesty but I am bound by warded chains, I have no power whilst I am restrained in such barbaric implements."

Mark eyes her suspiciously for some time before signalling for the guards to unbind her, whilst having another guard draw an arrow at the ready in case she were to try anything. 

"There is no need for the arrow my Lord, my power is far to weak from disuse, you have held me prisoner for nearing ten years. I doubt I would even be able to conjure a fireball anymore." Ruth says before collecting the crystal ball from the hands of the guard. "I am going to need some herbs and items to do as you ask your majesty"

"Very well, guards get her what she needs." Sheppard says waving his hand aloofly.

Ruth is handed some parchment and Alaina watches on as Ruth scribbles down a list of herbs she requires before handing it to one of the guards, he turns on his heel and leaves the room to fetch the items.

* * *

Jared is sitting deep in the forest at the centre of a decaying stone circle. Runes painted onto the five pillars surrounding the stone altar in the centre. His eyes closes as he reaches deep into himself letting his magic harmonise with the world around him. A soft humming vibrating through him out into the world.

"Dragon, hear my words, I have need to speak with you, reveal yourself to me." Jared speaks softly into the wind, his voice echoing out through the world.

If the dragon is still nearby then he will hear the plea and respond, any magical creature in the area will hear the call.

Jared sits and continues to hold the connection open for sometime, eventually his energy runs low, he needs to return home and recover Maintaining the spell was harder than he imagined it would be. Jared raises his hand and waves it through the air in the direction of each of the symbols, as they dissolve from each stone leaving no evidence. Jared picks up his things and puts them back in his messenger bag ad prepares for his walk home. As he is about to step out of the circle a voice rings through him.

"It is unwise to use your magic so freely in these times young mage, but I answer your call, though now is not the time for us to meet. Just know that I am here to bring peace back to Arkharna and restore balance to the land. Do not loose hope Young Padalecki" Jared stumbles as the voice rips through his mind.

Smiling to himself he stands back on his feet and continues on his way home. The Dragon is the herald of the prophecy for once in his life Jared truly believes that change is on the way.

* * *

 Ruth sits beside her crystal ball. The herbs she had requested crushed in a pestle and mortar as she prepares to begin her spell when she hears the voice of the dragon echo through her mind. With hope in what she will see in the crystal ball she continues to prepare her spell on word from the Dragons message sticking with her "Padalecki". She must find out what it means and help in anyway she can.

"How long is this going to take!" Sheppard growls in frustration.

"Seeing the future is not a simple task your majesty. I must prepare this correctly or it could kill us all."

Mark frowns before waving his hand to continue. Ruth nods and goes back to preparing her spell. Ruth pours the crushed herbs into a bowl beneath the crystal ball.

"Invoco ignes Arkharna" Ruth says holding her hands over the bowl of herbs which begin to burn the smoke from them swirling around the crystal ball as it begins to glow.

All of a sudden Ruths eyes begin to glow a golden colour and as she speaks her voice echoes through the room as if the earth itself were speaking through her.

"As the third age begins a king will take the throne and Magic will fall. Its practitioners will crumble and the king will rule with an iron first, strong and sure." As Ruth speaks these words Mark begins to smile from his throne.

"Mages and Magical creatures alike will crumble and magic will all but cease to exist....." Ruth Continues.

"Thank you Sage, your visions bring me great joy." Mark begins.

"But as sure as the rising of the sun, magic will reclaim the land. A creature of the old magic will unite with a mage of the new and together the fires of Arkharna will burn away the chains and bond which have been placed on the land. Magic will return stronger than ever before to rebuild the fallen kingdom and unite the old magic with the land once more. So it has been written in the bones of the earth since the dawn of time, so shall it be, the return of the dragons marks the start of a new age, the age of...." Everyone holds on with bated breath as Ruth appears to struggle with the last word of the prophecy.

"I will not reveal anymore to you Mark, your time draws to a close and magic will return." Ruth says the magic in her eyes fading away her voice returning to normal.

"Guards execute her!!!!!!" Mark screams.

"Your kingdom will fall and the new age will begin, mark my words Sheppard that dragon heralds the end of your days." As a guard reaches where Ruth sits she flings her hands out too her sides knocking them to the floor.

"Ianua terrae Aperi mihi, me de isto." Smoke swirls around Ruth as the earth itself wraps around her before she vanishes.

"FIND HER!!!!!!!!" Mark bellows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again chapter has not been proof read. Please point out any errors.
> 
> Comments are Pie! Love me some Pie.
> 
> Sorry this chapter isnt very Jared Focus.


	4. Wrath of the Old Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon visits the castle once again, and this time speaks to Sheppard, the War of Arkharna begins.

The guards are running through the palace in search of Ruth while Mark sits atop his throne, anger written on his face. Alaina stands not far behind him wanting more than anything to say "I told you so" but the fear of being persecuted the only thing holding her back.

"My lord what do we do now, if the Seer's prophecy is true, how do we prepare."

"We need to find out what she was holding back, if I have the full prophecy, then I can circumvent it, without it we are at a disadvantage and I will not allow these freaks to gain the upper hand. We need that Seer and we need her now! Before she can spread any further rumour of this prophecy" Mark growls.

"Surely the seer is not the only person who knows the prophecy, perhaps there is someone else who can help us!" Alaina suggests.

"You may be right, I task you with finding me someone, now go and do not fail me! Begone."

Alaina quickly hurries off unsure of where to look or even begin, one thing is clear to her now though it is unwise to remain in the palace.

* * *

 It was late that night when the beating of the dragons wings was once again heard of the palace of Arkharna, the sound reverberated through the air waking King Sheppard form his restless sleep. Around the castle it flew until it stopped in front of the balcony to the kings chambers.

"You continue to defy my warnings Sheppard, and if you continue to do so, you and your army will fall." The dragon roared.

Mark slowly rose from his bed and padded towards the large doors leading to the balcony before stepping out into the night.

"You hold no power here dragon! Do not think for one second that I am afraid of you. This is my kingdom and I will rule it as I see fit!"

"You dare to question my power!" The dragon roared, "I am the last of my kind last of the old magic and I will see your kingdom burn!"

The dragon blew forth a plume of fire surrounding its body, its scales heating red as fire consumed it.

"Do I scare you now Mark?!" the dragon questioned its body covered in flame.

"You will never scare me!" Mark seethed.

"Then burn for your crimes!" 

As the dragon reared back its head to shoot fire Mark dove back into the palace behind the stone walls not a second later fire bled into the room destroying everything but the walls themselves.

"Gather your armies sheppard the war of Arkharna is about to begin!" The dragon roared before flying high above the kingdom.

"Mages of Arkharna head north into the forest of Gellor I will meet you there, the war for this land is beginning and it is your time to rebuild this land."

* * *

 Jared watched from his bedroom window as the dragon torched the palace balcony and listed carefully as the dragon spoke out to every mage hidden in the city, times were changing and it was time he and his family set out to the forests of Gellor in search of this dragon and to rid the land of Mark once and for all.

* * *

 

The following morning saw the Padalecki family packing all the essentials onto the horses and preparing to leave. It was mid morning when Mark appeared on the balcony of the palace, surrounded by the blackened rock from the night before.

"Any mages in my kingdom wishing to join this dragon will meet a swift and violent end, however if you defend me I will pardon you for your crime and allow you to live in the city unharmed." Mark decreed.

"A last ditch attempt to gain favour a word which he no doubt intends to break if he were to win this loosing battle." Jared groaned as he climbed onto his saddled horse and the family began to head towards the gate of the city.

As they were leaving Matt appeared from one of the guard towers and approached Jared.

"What are you doing Jared, where are you going please don't tell me your going to find the dragon!? I've always known you have despised Mark but dragons Jared, you're not even a mage...." Matt stared blankly up at Jared realising for the first time in his life how it is the two of them escaped all the seemingly impossible situations they managed to get into throughout their childhood. Matt gave a heavy sigh. "I finally understand why you hated him so much."

"Come with us Matt, all hope is lost for Mark, does he really expect to defeat a dragon!" Jared offered.

"But my family are here, I cannot leave them, sheppard will kill them if he finds out i deserted the army."

"Pass me an arrow from your quiver." 

Matt handed an arrow to Jared who glanced around himself before muttering to himself his eyes flaring a brilliant gold colour as the arrow began to glow briefly before returning to its normal appearance.

"If you ever want to find us you can now. Go and get your family and when the time comes fire the arrow into the air, it will show you the way to me. Good luck Matt."

As Jared hands the arrow back to Matt his father comes up beside them.

"It's time we take our leave Jared. Goodbye Matthew" Gerald says as they all begin to leave.

Jared lingers a moment realising that he may not see his friend again for sometime. With a small smile and a curt nod Jared continues after his family a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year everyone.  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> As always its unedited so please let me know of any mistakes.  
> for all of you Jensen fans he will be entering the story probably in the next chapter or so.
> 
> Enjoy.


	5. The Hindered Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Padalecki Family begin their trek to the meeting place, but the journey will not be easy. The Road to Gellor is plagued by many beasts, Sheppard will not allow anyone to escape his grasp, a trap lay in wait.

The path to Gellor was one filled with many dangers. Since his childhood Jared had heard about the the Forests themselves, a place where magic flowed freely through the air, the birthplace of magic itself. It was said that the gods kissed the earth at its very centre creating the powerful and blessed space, but Jared knew that a place with this much power and magical potential would not go unwanted. He like everyone had heard of the struggles for control over the castle at its centre. A never ending war of good verses evil each side fighting for control of this nexus of magic. It was said the gods became outraged by the defiance of men and filled the forests with beasts and powerful forces to protect this place from ever falling into the hands of the unworthy, and here he was traveling with his family to the very place said to be shielded by the gods themselves.

It was clear from the first few days of the journey that Shepherd would not allow anyone to reach the forest, his men constantly sent after them. They had already heard of a number of families like his own who had been captured and slain by the hands of the guards. After the first reports of this the Padalecki family thought it wise to take turns sleeping through the night. Have someone on watch at all times. Tonight Jared stood awake in the cold forest his family asleep while with every exhale of his breath steam swirled around his face. It was nearing midnight when he first heard them, the clang of their metal armour as they headed straight for them. Mustering all the magic he could he funnelled the cold air around him through the leaves of the trees and back towards the earth. A vortex surrounded him and his family allowing him to wake them and alert them to the danger that they faced.

Once awake Jared allowed the winds to die off only to reveal the guards standing just outside the barrier, their bows drawn arrows notched ready to fire.

"Loose" the captain called.

A barrage of arrows were sent rocketing towards Jared and his family.

"Moainier Sur Sup" Gerald called a wall of light surrounding his family protecting them from the arrows as the collided with this wall and stuck in midair.

"Yosh brok Inver" Sherri called as the wall began to vanish and the arrows fell to the earth, just before they hit the ground their momentum seemed to be returned as they flew through the air and froze above Jared and his family pointed back in the direction they originally came.

"You dare to attack us, under the orders of Mark Shepard, we will not fall or falter, let this serve as a warning to you all. Do not trifle with us, or you will meet your end." Sherri yelled, as the guards began to flee she loosed the arrows and sent them flying in the directions of the guards.

"Quickly we need to get out of here." Megan called as she climbed onto her horse. The rest of the family following suit and riding off into the night. A large number of their possessions left scattered across the forest floor.

* * *

"You let them escape, idiots, every person you allow to escape strengthens the dragons army!" Mark bellowed.

The few guards that had managed to escape the wrath of the Padalecki's magic had returned to Mark battered bruised with nothing but a few of the items left lying behind from the forest floor. Captain Pellegrino, had barely managed to escape with his life when an arrow narrowly missed his heart embedding itself in his armour.

Matt stood idly by watching the meeting unfold it was only when he saw a quilt lying amongst the possessions that he realised they had gone up against Jared and his family. He smiled quickly to himself knowing that Jared had at least survived this long. He quickly hid his smile less he give information away to Mark and endanger his own or his families lives.

"Where is Alaina? Has she found the seer yet?!" Mark seethes as he sits back on his throne.

"Alaina hasn't been seen in days my lord, we aren't even sure if she is still alive. The last anyone saw her she left town on the back of one of the horses after you tasked her with finding another prophet." Pellegrino spoke.

"Find her!" Mark barked.

* * *

 

Another three days and the Padalecki family found themselves at the edge of the Gellor Forest. The air cold as snow slowly fell, the world around them completely muted, not a sound to be heard. Magic rippled through the air, the whole family could feel its power this was old magic.

"Young Padalecki you came where I asked, you heeded my call and here you stand at the edge of the forest trepidation of what lies within. The forests are home to many beasts including me, but you need not fear them if you are pure of heart and strong of will. The beast are here to protect us from those that wish to harm us, from those that seek to destroy our way of life. Do not fear the forest, come meet with me!" the voice of the dragon rang through Jared's head.

Jared took his first step into the forest and as he crossed the threshold he was faced with a large creature the head and neck of a snake, the body of a leopard and the haunches of a lion. Jared had heard of this beast before, "The Questing beast" a beast that was said to appear in times of great upheaval, its presence here was indeed a sign that change was coming to the kingdom. Jared was shortly joined by the rest of his family and they too took in the sight of the large creature, but not to be deterred from his mission Jared pushed forward eager to meet with the dragon and rest in the safety of the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fudging Chuck. I am so sorry everyone I cannot believe it has taken me this long to get back to this story.
> 
> I haven't even watched the latest season yet. My life is falling apart here haha.
> 
> Work has been crazy and this year is just slipping away. But i hope to publish a few more chapters even if updates are scattered.
> 
> Im sorry please don't hate me


	6. The Isle of the Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Padalecki Family arrive at the centre of the Forest of Gellor to find a huge lake with a large mostly ruined castle at the centre of it. Jared finally meets the dragon.

The journey through Gellor was the toughest and most taxing part of their journey, each night the strange stillness in the air, the presence of many large and dangerous creatures moving around them it all took its toll on the Padalecki family. Despite the assurance from the dragon that the creatures were friends to them it still set everyones nerves on edge. Their thunderous roars and the heavy sounds of their footfalls as they circled and attacked the guard that attempted to infiltrate the camp. Jared found the forest to dampen his magic, despite the power that he could feel flowing through the air mingling with his own power he had never felt weaker. It was as the sun was setting on their second night in the forest that Jared and his family made it to a great lake right in the centre of the forest. As Jared gazed out across the water to the large island in the middle housing the ruins of what was once a great castle, extending from the courtyard high into the sky was a pillar of black energy the spell said to have been put in place by the gods to prevent anyone from reaching the island.

"The Isle of the blessed" Gerald spoke softly.

"How do we reach it?" Megan questioned

Gerald held his hand out towards the lake and let his eyes close. The river in front of them began to bubble as a black boat rose from the water near the centre of the lake and made its way towards them. The boat eventually made it to the shore and stopped in front of them allowing them to board. Once they were all aboard the boat to slowly began to make its way to the Isle. As Jared looked back towards the shore he watched as their horses made their way into the forest their reins and saddles sitting on the shore line where they had removed them before boarding.

Jared let a lone tear role down his cheek, his horse had been with him since childhood.

"Goodluck old boy" Jared said letting his magic float out towards the horse as a final goodbye.

Jared turned back towards the Island as the boat began to pick up speed the isle approaching quickly. As they got closer to the island Jared could make out a small dock on the side of the castle with a set of stairs leading up towards what he assumed was the courtyard. As they approached the dock the boat slowed and pulled up along side it. Once they had disembarked the boat slowly made its way back out to the centre of the lake where it steadily began to sink back into the black depths. Now on the island Jared felt once again connected to his magic, the forests gloom wiped from his mind as he and his family began to climb the stairs.

Upon entering the courtyard of the ruined castle the first thing Jared noticed was the large black crystal in a pedestal at its centre the focal point of the magic protecting the island, the pillar of magic emanating from the air around it. The second thing he noticed was the people gathered around the courtyard outside tents around small fires with pots and skillets atop them keeping warm and cooking. As they made their way towards the centre of the courtyard everyone began to look up at them and begin to stand and approach everyone welcoming them and introducing themselves. Jared after making it to the gem in the centre turned towards what he assumed was the main entrance of the castle to see a short redheaded woman standing just outside the doors signalling him to approach. Jared slowly walked up the stairs to her.

"Jared, how nice it is to meet you at last." The woman spoke.

"How is it you know who I am exactly?" Jared asked.

"I have seen you in one of my visions Jared. You are destined for great things! But that is not for me to discuss with you, its never good knowing too much of ones own future. I'm Ruth, I was held prisoner by Mark for many years. I only escaped recently when the dragon made his first appearance."

"Where is the dragon?" Jared asked.

"He has yet to show himself Jared, We have all felt his presence but we are all waiting anxiously to meet him. I won't keep you, go and assist your family with setting up camp I will come to discuss some things with you once you are settled"

Jared simply nodded and began to walk back towards his family who had found an open place in the courtyard to setup camp.

* * *

Alaina was riding towards the boarder or Arkharna and and Mirryion when she was met by some of Marks guards. She had planned to flee into the nearby kingdom and escape Mark and his men. But now here she was in the back of a carriage heading back towards the castle with no information to appease Mark from her search she would surely be killed or imprison her for the rest of her life. Unless of course she could escape or lie. Neither option seemed like it would work out for her. She was in a carriage being escorted back to the castle with nearing a dozen guards. Her odds of escaping seemed slim. But she was nothing if not resourceful.

* * *

 It was dark when Jared heard the beating of the dragons wings fly over the courtyard. He watched entranced as the dragon glided through the air spinning and performing tricks as if it were showing off. Eventually it made its way towards the ground coming in quite quickly as it was nearing the ground at a rather alarming speed a cloud of black smoke engulfed the dragons form and from within the smoke stepped a man he walked through the air until his feet touched the ground the trails of the smoke still swirling round him large wings still sprouting from his back. As the smoke diffused with the air the wings slowly began to melt away. Everyone in the camp watched in awe as the dragon became a man. Jared felt his heart slam against his rib cage as the greenest eyes he had ever seen stared at him as if looking into his very soul. A smirk appeared on the mans lips.

"Welcome all of you!" the man spoke in the most honey laced voice Jared had ever heard. "I'm glad to see you all made it here in one piece! Together we will take back this land from Mark and bring peace back to this land."

The man walked through the courtyard as he spoke. Eventually heading towards the stairs of the main hall.

"Jared Padalecki, I will speak with you come and see me when you are ready!" He turned and entered the hall. The large doors closing of their own accord once he was inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to try and get a chapter out at least once a week now.  
> Again sorry for going awol on you all.
> 
> Comments are Pie.


	7. The Flame begins to burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and the dragon talk to one and other, the prophecy is explained to Jared and his role in the coming war. Mark begins his attack on the Forest of Gellor.

The night of the arrival of the dragon was restless for Jared, tossing and turning with worry about what the dragon could possibly want to say to him. For him to be singled out by this dragon something must be important.

After tossing and turning for the umpteenth time that night he decided to take a walk to clear his head. Climbing to the top of one of the towers Jared stared out across the lake towards the forest back in the direction of the kingdom. He had never been this far from his home before and although the cause he was supporting was great, he could not help but miss home. The sun would be coming up in a few hours and Jared had not slept all night.

"What a great help I will be tomorrow, I wont even be able to think straight let alone focus on any magic." Jared huffed as he continued to stare out into the night.

"You have nothing to worry about Jared." A voice spoke from behind him.

Jared jumped at the first sound, so lost in thought he had allowed someone to sneak up on him. As Jared turned towards the man he realised who it was. The Dragon.

"Oh I'm sorry i didn't realise it was you!" Jared said before bowing his head.

"You need not address me so formally, it is I who should be bowing to you not the other way around."

"Why would anyone bow to me? I'm a commoner who will never be anything more than a commoner, you are a dragon..."

"Yes Jared, I'm a dragon, but I'm also a man, I was not born to be anything more than what I am but you Jared, you were born to be great."

".... I don't know how to address you." Jared sighed.

"You could call me Jensen..." he smiled back a Jared.

"Jensen... I was born in my families house, I believed all my life that magic would never have its day again. But then you arrived and everyone had hope, you gave me hope that everything would change in the future."

"Jared, there is a prophecy that has been written since the dawn of time, a prophecy that Jared of the Padalecki bloodline would unite with the last surviving creature of the old magic and bring magic back to the realm. Together they would break the chains placed on the mages of the land and restore balance to the world. When you were running from the guards in the forest a few days back, the day I arrived in your kingdom, I knew that the time had come, your magic is strong Jared, the strongest I have seen in Nearly a century. I felt it through the earth and so I knew it was time to act. I lit the fire burning in the courtyard, I created a place for us to gather and now we can prepare to rid this land of its injustices. Please do not worry tonight, I will discuss this with you further in the morning, you need your sleep."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep with what you have just told me.... The fate of all these people resting on my shoulders... On our shoulders... Its alot to take in."

"I understand Jared... I will speak with you in the morning. Get some rest.... Goodnight."

Jensen waves his hand through the air as a cloud of black smoke surrounds the both of them. As the smoke clears Jared realises he is back in his tent.

"Goodnight Jensen" Jared says to himself before laying back down on his bedroll.

"Goodnight Jared" Jensen says from the top of the keep overlooking the ruins below him.

* * *

 

As the sun began to rise the next morning the people gathered on the isle were scurrying about murmuring to themselves about what had transpired the night before. Jared was woken by the sounds of people moving around his tent and he slowly got himself out of bed and dragged himself through getting ready for the day ahead. He was unsure what to make of his conversation with Jensen from the night before, rather than getting answers all he had were more questions.

"Jared are you up?" his mother called from outside the tent.

"I'll be out in a second." Jared called before sighing to himself.

Jared ran his hands through his hair before slowly climbing out of the tent. Everyone in the camp was gathered in the open space near the steps leading up to the main hall. Everyone eagerly awaiting the next appearance of Jensen and the information and instruction he would likely give them. Jared continued into the gathering to join his family towards the back of the group.

“Whats going on?” Jared asked tapping his sister on the shoulder.

“Everoyne’s waiting for the Dragon to tell them what needs to be done, how they can help. Where did you run off too last night?” She replied.

“I needed to clear my head, I couldn’t sleep after Jensen singled me out last night.”

“Jensen, is that his name? First name basis already, things must be going well.” She smirked.

“Shut up” Jared smirked bumping shoulders with her.

“So what did you talk about?”

“Me, what I was supposed to do, really gave me more questions than answers.”

“What…” Megan began but was interrupted when the doors to the main hall began to open.

Jensen exited the building with the seer Ruth following quickly behind him. Jensen stopped at the top of the stairs and looked out over the crowd. Ruth stepped down the steps to join the crowd looking up eagerly awaiting what Jensen had to say.

"Thank you all for coming, you have all travelled so far to be here, but now that you have arrived we can prepare for whats to come. Many of you will find your magic weak and hard to control from disuse but I urge each and everyone of you to use your power as much as you can while here. The Isle of the blessed will help you rediscover that power within you and reunite you with your gifts. Each of you will be put into groups with people of similar talents, Ruth here will sort each of you into groups momentarily. Now lets begin"

* * *

 

As the day passed Jared and his family trained and worked hard to help those less magically inclined begin to use and control their gifts, all the while Jensen watched strong and sure from above in dragon form perched atop the highest tower. Jared knew he could not go another night without sleep, the trails of the day were wearing on him. He needed to talk to Jensen before he retired for the night or he had no doubt that another sleepless night would follow.

As the day drew to a close and everyone had finished their supper and were preparing for bed, Jared approached the steps of the great hall and made his way inside. The interior was nothing like he had expected, he had expected a cobweb covered decaying room but instead what he found was a nearly intact building, with warm air and a pleasant feel to it. A fire was burning in the fireplace on either wall keeping the room lit while providing the warmth he felt. Jared would have been content to stay here but he knew what he had to do. Stealing himself Jared pushed forward towards an alcove on the far side of the room with a set of stairs winding high up to the top of the tower. Jared climbed the stairs one at a time, hoping to collect his thoughts before he met Jensen at the top but when he crested the stairs and exited the doorway onto the roof, he was no calmer than when he started his climb.

"Jared, I'm glad you came." Jensen's voice rang through his mind.

"I wasn't sure I would!" Jared admitted.

As Jared stepped out onto the roof of the tower he turned to see Jensen's dragon form towering over him.

"Your..... beautiful" Jared blushed.

"Not something I'm usually told in this form." Jensen laughed

Black smoke surrounded Jensen and within moments he stood on two legs in his human body once again.

"Is it painful?" Jared asked.

"You mean the change?" Jared nodded, "Not at all, if feels like taking a breath of air after holding your breath underwater. Much the same as when I change the other way."

"I see..." Jared sighed unsure how to begin. "I...."

It was then the the sky began to light up towards the edge of the forest bordering with Arkharna. The forest began to burn, the howls of pain could be heard through the air as the creatures living in the forest were burnt alive.

"Our enemy comes for us!" Jensen growled his eyes glowing golden.

Jensen turned towards the centre of the island, waving his hand through the air towards the fire burning in the centre of the courtyard. The fire began to glow a bright blue before the flames turned black. The barrier surrounding the castle began to grow pushing outwards towards the edge of the lake and slowly expanding to encompass the forest. As it encompassed the fires they melted away snuffed out by Jensens magic. The barrier began to light up as Mark's catapults flung boulders and missiles alike at the wall.

"We are safe for now!" Jensen said as he turned back to Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Comments are Pie.


	8. In Defense of Gellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Jensen and the other mages defend the Forest of Gellor from the attack made by the army of Sheppard. But not every battle can be won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! It has been so long since I've updated this story and I apologize profusely. I suck at sticking to schedules etc. I don't even have an excuse!

"How long will the barrier hold?" Jared asked looking over at Jensen.

"My power is great Jared, but is not eternal. Even I have limits on what I can do. The barrier will hold whilst-ever the flame in the courtyard burns. But with each attack from Sheppard and his army it will begin to fade. I cannot say how long it will last, through the night at the very least, but it is hinged on the strength and number of attacks made against it. Get some sleep Jared, I will keep watch over you all tonight and wake you if the flame threatens to fade." Jensen says as he walks towards the ledge of the tower.

"Let me at least lend my power to defend us!" Jared says as he too walks to stand at the edge of the tower. "Por aire e chama por terra e vexo, as raíces e as terras que vos mando agora protexen nós" Jared yells his hands extended out towards the forest.

The lake surrounding the Island begins to glow a bright gold as it spreads out through the trees, and land eventually coming into contact with Jensen's magic far in the distance. The trees surrounding the edge of the forest begin to grow tall and close together their roots ripping through the ground destroying catapults and knocking Marks army asunder.

"Jared, you speak the language of dragons. There are few who ever learn it yet you speak it as if it were your common tongue. You are full of surprises young warlock. Now I must urge you, get some rest, I will see you in the morning." Jensen says stepping up onto the edge of the spire.

Truth be told Jared had never done this before, he was unsure of what had come over him, it had just felt right at the time.

Jensen takes one last look at Jared over his shoulder before diving off the side of the tower, as his body sails through the air towards the ground he is enveloped in black smoke great wings shooting forth from within as Jensen takes flight across the forest in dragon form.

"Show off!" Jared mutters to himself as he turns to walk towards the stairs, he takes one last glance over his shoulder at Jensen flying in the distance before turning back towards the stairs, as he does he realizes he is back in his tent.

"I heard that!" rattles through his mind.

Jared smiles to himself as he lays down on his bed for the night.

* * *

As the sun began to crest the horizon the following morning, Jared woke to the sound of panic outside his tent. People running about nervous muttering and gasps. Jared quickly changed and got outside to see what all the commotion was about. As he neared the center of the courtyard he noticed what had everyone in a state of panic. The fire that kept the barrier alight was flickering in and out of existence, struggling to stay alight. Overhead the barrier was flashing as it too began to fade away. In the distance Jared could see Jensen flying overhead his mighty breath setting siege weapons alight in defense of the people he swore to protect.

"Jensen is fighting for us out there! He cant fight on too fronts, while they distract him he cannot concentrate on keeping the barrier up! We must help him!" Jared screamed.

"What can we do? Many of us can barely use our powers we haven't had enough time to practice!" A man in the crowd called out.

Jared sighed the man was right many of them were not ready or strong enough to use their magic to defend the island yet.

"Do not fret people, all is not lost! We can strengthen our defenses by calling back Jensen's spell to the edge of the lake, by protecting a smaller space the magic is more difficult to penetrate, the same amount of power protecting a smaller area." Ruth spoke from the stairs of the main hall.

"How do we do it? None of us understand how his magic works... We can barely control our own magic! How do you expect us to control his!" Another member of the crowd called out.

"By focusing on what you believe in! By thinking about what you're fighting for. That is what makes magic stronger, powerful emotions and feelings use them to your advantage now. Everyone focus on strengthening the barrier!" Ruth called out.

"Jared you must call the barrier back once it is stabilized. Bring it to the edge of the lake, only you have the power to control a dragons magic!"

"I'll try!" Jared said trying to show strength when inside his nerves were buzzing.

Jared watched as each mage on the island raised their hands towards the flame, each of them pushing out their magic to aid Jensen's, to aid in defending themselves against the oncoming threat. Jared watched as the flame became stronger, the brilliant blue he had seen in the brazier the night before returning before finally setting on the dark black as the barrier once again stood around them.

It was time for Jared to do his part. Searching deep within himself Jared searched through his power, until he found the magic he had used the night prior, the language of the dragon deep within him he brought it to the surface once more.

"Escoite que Dragon oi a miña chamada. Recibiu esta barreira que nos protexerá a todos." Jared said throwing one hand out towards the barrier the other towards the flame burning in the brazier not to far from him.

Turning their heads everyone watched as the great barrier began to shrink and pull back towards them. The forest could be seen in the distance burning, the screams of the creatures dwelling within once again screaming out in pain. Despite the pain that he knew those creatures were going to endure Jared knew that their only hope was to defend the island for as long as possible. Long enough to train the people to use their magic once again, to harness their power in protection of the realm. As the barrier reached the edge of the lake Jared dropped his arms exhausted, it had taken much from him to pull that barrier back, he had a new found respect for how easy Jensen made it look.

Jared turned his head to look out over the forest at Jensen in the distance, many of the siege weapons mark had brought were ablaze with dragon fire, but still they pressed on the flames that were burning the trees were spreading, at this rate by the following morning the forest and all its inhabitants would be dead and Marks army would be at the lake once again able to threaten the barrier protecting them and this time they would have nowhere to pull it back too. They needed to find somewhere else to go. Despite the great strength this place was giving them the battle was not yet ready to be fought.

 Jensen blew out one last mighty plume of fire as he flew above the army demolishing their weapons and sending their men running before he turned and began flying back towards the Isle. Jared thought to himself of Matt and his family hoping that he was not part of the burning army before his eyes. He hoped his friend was safe back in the kingdom far away from the death and pain of war. Jared's thoughts were broken as Jensen came hurtling through the barrier, smoke enveloping him as it landed beside Jared, smoke eventually clearing Jensen stepped up beside him. Jared turned to look at him, he had many cuts and bruises over him, the worst of which was in his side, blood was seeping through his clothes.

"Jensen your injured!" Jared said panicked.

"I'll be fine Jared! My wounds will heal, but the forest of Gellor has fallen, it will never again be the same, we must find a new place to train and I have the perfect place in mind, we will need to build a portal to get there, come with me Jared I will need your help!" Jensen said as he turned toward the main hall, Jared quickly turning to follow running up beside him.

"I felt you call out my power, I felt you control it and bring the barrier back. Well done, there are few who could do such a thing Jared, I have not felt that strength in a very long time!" Jensen spoke quietly to Jared.

"Ruth, come we must prepare!" Jensen called over his shoulder, "And well done all, you have helped to strengthen our protection and bought us the time we need you should all be very proud!"

Jensen, Jared and Ruth entered the main hall the doors closing behind them. There was much to prepare!

 


	9. A new haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and the rest of the fugitives find a new place to train and learn their magic. Mark is bested once again.

"Ruth I'll need you to construct a ritual space around the flame in the courtyard. Mark the space with a pentacle of elder ash and place an ash-wood stump at each of the points. There is an ash-wood tree at the far end of the castle, atop each of the stumps place a single black candle. Have the rest of the people help you to fill the four pitches of water in that cabinet from the lake and put them at the four cardinal points. I need to teach Jared how to open this portal." Jensen spoke with determination in his voice.

"Me!!!! Why am I casting this spell!" Jared gasped.

"You need to learn to believe in yourself Jared. I believe in you and so do the people standing outside. I need you to cast the spell because you have been to this place recently, your magic is still lingering in the air around this place and that means to you are still connected with it." Jensen forced

"The Ritual Stones?! But that's right in the middle of Marks kingdom, guards pass by there all the time!"

"They pass above the ground, what you don't know is that those Ritual stones are the gateway to an underground stronghold. A library of ancient arcane knowledge and powerful artifacts, and the best part is that Sheppard will have no idea the seed of his destruction is growing right under his feet. There are caves and passages connected to this stronghold that run all over the kingdom. It's the perfect place for us to train and prep. Jared this is our best shot, you can get us there! I know you can."

"I had no idea any of that was there, I've played at those stones for years, since I was a child even. But that's besides the point Jensen, I've never cast a spell this powerful before, a portal even for one person is powerful, but to open it to allow more than a hundred people through..... I can't do it!"

At that moment, the room grew dark the air became thick and as Jared looked up at Jensen his wings began to form behind him and as Jensen spoke it vibrated around the room and rattled Jared to his very core.

"Falo dende os ósos da terra, ata o antigo poder que habita dentro, Jared da casa de Padalecki escoita a miña voz dentro de ti e coñece a túa forza."

Jared sank to his knees in front of Jensen as he felt the very power of the earth surge through him. He began to cry at the anger that burned through him as Jensen spoke. When Jared looked up tears staining his eyes, Jensen realized what he had done. The darkness in the room dissipated and his wings vanished back into nothingness and Jensen crouched down beside Jared and wrapped his arms around him.

"Jared... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that... I promise so long as I live I will never subject you to that again until you ask it of me." Jensen hushed to Jared who was still gently sobbing in his arms.

After some time Jared looked up at Jensen his eyes still red.

"What was that?" Jared sniffed out.

"I spoke to you with my true voice, what I just subjected you to was the very magic of the earth itself, it resonated so strongly with you because the magic that resides within me also resides in you. I called on that power and forced it to the surface, its a testament to how powerful you are that your able to speak right now. Years ago people would have to train for years to withstand what you did without training. In time you will be able to harness that very power to call on it just as I did. Together we can achieve great things Jared, you and I are the last of the old blood lady fate has brought us together for a reason."

"Is that why I feel so connected to you?" Jared questioned.

"Yes, I feel it too Jared, a sense of belonging, your soul and mine call out to one another because they know each other, this is not our first life Jared, nor will it be our last. Our souls are destined to meet in every life."

"You mean we've met before? In a past life?"

"Not us exactly, different names, different histories, different families, but always the same soul, our souls can never move on until they find peace."

"And how do they do that?"

"It could be that they complete their destiny, they may find love, each soul has a journey of its own. But enough of the past Jared, we must look at the here and now. We need to get you prepped to cast this spell. I believe in you Jared and so do many others outside this castle. You can do it, I'll be right there helping, you have my support and you always will.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Jared, Ruth and Jensen were standing at the centre of the courtyard the ritual space prepared, the tents and camps packed down and everyone ready to escape the encroaching siege. Jensen stepped forward towards the flame in the centre of the courtyard and reached out to touch it.

"When the portal closes behind us Jared, this will send out a shockwave powerful enough to destroy the castle and the island, no trace of us will be left here for them to follow. Mark will once again be left in defeat." Jensen smirked as he walked back over to Jared.

"Alright Jared, its time!" Jensen said looking up at the sky. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" Jared breathed out nervously.

Jared stepped forward into the centre of the ritual circle by the fire that was protecting everyone. As he did Jensen let his power begin to fill the air black clouds began to form over the Isle as thunder and lightning could be heard overhead. Contrasting in an orchestra of booms and cracks with the siege weapons trying to break into the barrier.

"Espíritos do Norte, Oriente, Occidente e do Sur, Escoitar o meu chamamento e declaración me prestan o teu poder para que poida conducir a estas persoas en todo o mundo en seguridade para escapar desta guerra. Por todos os ósos da terra e polo alento do ceo aquí as miñas palabras abren esta porta." 

As Jared spoke the pitchers of water from the island began to fill bubbling up over the lip and spilling into the elder ash ring which they were sitting around. The flames of the black candles began to spark and grow as the fire spilled down them like the water in the pitchers engulfing the ash-wood stumps.  


As Jared uttered the final words of the spell an almighty clap of thunder was heard from above as lightning forked down from the sky into Jared's outstretched hands, everyone around him flinching at the power thrown down from the sky. Jared turned towards the castle doors as more strikes of lightning flashed down into his body. Jared pulled his hands down and thrust them outwards towards the steps leading to the castle where two partially crumbled stone pillars stood. Lighting shot forth from his hands into each of the pillars which began to resonate, sparks of electricity flashing off of them in short arcs.

The elder ash that formed the circle danced up into the air around Jared before flying off towards the pillars where the ritual circle reformed in the air, the lightning from the pillars arcing into the water infused within it creating a glass like structure in the air. Finally the fire began to swirl around the ash-wood stumps burning up as they were pulled into the flames which made their way towards the pillars. The flames began to spin through the air encircling the glass structure.

"Abrir a porta" Jared called.

The glass structure shattered and the flames engulfed the shards, tied between the two pillars a large portal, on the other side an underground city.

"We need to move quickly, I cannot hold this long." Jared groaned

"Everyone through the portal" Jensen bellowed.

The people quickly began running through the portal as a large smashing sound was heard. Overhead the barrier began to dissipate they had broken through. Quickly the people filtered through as Mark's armies boarded boats and made their way to the isle. 

Finally as the last people were passing through the portal the armies began flooding into the courtyard. Jared dropped his arms and took off towards the portal and Jensen who was standing beside it.

"Loose arrows!" One of the guards called.

A barrage of arrows were fired towards Jared, who looked up at Jensen as he heard the command shouted. Jensen's eyes opened wide as he saw the arrows coming for Jared. Jensen reached deep within himself his magic bursting to the surface as a great arc of lightning shot down from the sky burning the arrows up. Giving Jared time to reach the portal.

"Close it now Jared!"

" Cierra a porta!" Jared called from the other side of the portal.  


As the portal began to dissipate, the captain of the guard pulled out a dagger throwing it quickly and precisely at the portal. It flew through the air narrowly slipping through the portal as it slammed shut.

With the portal closed the fire in the courtyard began to spew onto the ground as it grew hotter and hotter melting the very isle out of existence before exploding and scattering its power across the land.

* * *

 

Jensen looked down at Jared lying on the ground in shock, the dagger lodged in his right pectoral.

"Don't move Jared!" Jensen begged as he cradled him.

Jared's eyes slowly began to close.

"Stay with me! You can't die on me Jared!" Jensen begged.

"Un ollo por un ollo, un dente por un dente, unha vida por unha vida, polos deuses antigos e novos que renuncia á miña inmortalidade, salvo a súa alma" Jensen yelled.


End file.
